


Edward and Bella Haikus

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Bella write a haiku to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edward and Bella Haikus

 

**Edward's Haiku to Bella:**

  
Chocolate brown eyes,

Open pathways to your soul.

I tread them with love.

 

**Bella's Haiku to Edward:**

  
Honey golden eyes,

Calling softly to my heart.

My soul answers them.

 

 


End file.
